William Smee
}} '''William Smee' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. A known procurer of hard-to-find objects who everyone saw as a measly rat, Smee encountered Rumplestiltskin in a bar where he made a deal that went awry, leading him to be the right-hand man on notorious pirate Captain Hook during their voyage to Neverland. After the Dark Curse hit, he was transported to the town of Storybrooke, Maine with a new identity. However, after the curse was broken, Smee returned to his rat-like ways... in more than one sense. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Mr. Smee encounters Rumplestiltskin in a bar and tells him that he will procure for him a magic bean in exchange for immortality. Rumple tells him that only the Dark One has life eternal, making a new offer of turning the clock back so that Smee is a little boy again. He tells Rumple that that's close enough but the Dark One tells him that if he fails to deliver, he will turn the clock forward and Smee will be reduced to dust. Smee is later kidnapped by Captain Hook and his crew and they take the magic bean he has procured for Rumple, making a deal with the Dark One themselves. After they trick him, Rumple ends up walking away with nothing, but Smee is still among Hook's crew. He talks to his new captain to ask what will become of him, Hook tells the man that he shall join his crew. Smee asks him how that's fair and Hook makes clear that they're going to Neverland, a land where he'll never age again, meaning that he will gain the eternal life he's always wanted. Smee is happy with this and asks Hook for his hat back, Hook takes it from one of his crew members, reuniting it with Smee before setting sail to Neverland, using the magic bean to do this. }} When young Baelfire is flown to Neverland by "the shadow", he refuses to be taken and lights a match to scare the shadow off, causing it to drop him into the ocean. He falls unconscious as the shadow flies back to the island that is Neverland and as Bae floats of to the surface, a light is seen dawning over him, before mounds of rope. These ropes belong to a pirate ship and pull the young boy on board as he coughs up all the sea water he swallowed. The ship captain tells him that that's good, encouraging him to get all of the sea out of his lungs, and Bae looks up to see Captain Hook standing next to William Smee, his right-hand man, who's carrying a lantern. Hook introduces himself, welcoming the boy aboard the Jolly Roger. }} Smee sees Hook admiring a picture of Milah and comments that she was quite beautiful, assuring his captain that they will avenge her. Hook asks about the boy that washed up on board and Smee tells him that he's resting below the decks, and should live. Hook goes to talk to him when he discovers that he's in fact Baelfire - the son of Rumplestiltskin. Smee tells Hook that the Lost Boys are probably looking for the boy and suggests that he's one of those that Peter Pan brings over from the other world. He argues that they should turn him in to them, but Hook refuses, even when the Lost Boys search his ship in order to find Bae. Due to a good hiding place, they remain unsuccessful, but it isn't long before Bae finds a picture of Milah and believes Hook to be the pirate that killed her. Hook tells the boy what really happened and that he and Milah had planned on taking him out to sea, but Bae refuses to stay with Hook, asking to be dropped off on land. The Lost Boys return to the ship and take Baelfire, allowing Hook to get back to plotting against the Dark One, with Smee at his side. }} Captain Hook and his pirate crew are making one of their to-and-fro trips from Neverland to the Enchanted Forest aboard the Jolly Roger. William Smee is snacking as he steers the boat, and Hook requests that he stop, pointing out that there will be plenty of time to eat once their journey is done. Smee is unhappy about this, and Hook points out that they should be focusing on returning home with a full hold, not full bellies, and until their destination is reached Pan is to be kept happy. Smee apologizes to his captain, and then a beautiful voice is heard. The ship begins to follow it, but Hook soon realizes that the voice is leading them towards rocks. He quickly steers them away, and Smee and the others are only left to wonder what that mysterious voice was. Hook replies that it was one of the most dangerous creatures in all the oceans: a mermaid. }} We see the Jolly Roger floating on the seas surrounding the main island of Neverland, whilst within its jungle, Captain Hook tells his right-hand man, Mr. Smee, to pick up the pace, commenting that it'd do their journey and his physique some good. Smee apologizes and stops when he hears rustling in the bushes, turning to the source of the noise. There's seemingly nothing there, but Smee says that this place gives him the creeps nonetheless, and when he continues following his captain, we see a pair of sinister eyes lurking in the vegetation. Hook waits up for Smee, who suggests heading back to the ship, but the captain refuses to do so until he's found a way off this cursed island, adding that they've dawdled there for too long and, now that he knows there's a dagger that can end the Dark One, they must return to their land. "My purpose is renewed," Hook tells his dazed sidekick, before carrying on with the journey, a handheld lantern leading his way. Smee asks why his captain's purpose can't be back at the ship, where it's safe, but before Hook can answer, his protege is knocked unconscious by a club. }} After learning about what's in store for them and their unborn child, Snow White makes a wish that she and her husband Prince Charming will have what it takes to help protect their daughter from the Evil Queen's Dark Curse and give her a chance at a happy ending. Their wish goes granted, for the next day the entirety of the kingdom is bursting into song, and the Charmings realize that they can use this powerful magic - loved, expressed through song - to finally defeat the Queen once and for all. First, though, they need to get to her Dark Palace, and so seek out the captain of the Jolly Roger at a tavern. They first approach Smee, thinking it might be him, and Smee thanks them, having always thought he exuded authority. Hook then emerges, but has no interest in the gold the royals are offering to pay him for his services. He begins to sing about how all he wants is his revenge against the crocodile which took his hand. However, when the Charmings catch wind that he's actually talking about the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, they reveal that the reason Hook can't find him is because they have him locked away in their dungeon. They say that if the pirate gives them passage aboard his ship then he has himself a crocodile, and Hook is only too happy to oblige, transporting Snow and Charming safely to the Queen's palace. But, the day soon goes forgotten by all as the songs of those in the kingdom are relocated to their rightful place - Snow's daughter's heart. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2 }} Mr. Smee approaches Belle on the street corner where the clock tower is located, he asks her if she has any spare change but she tells the man that she hasn't any money, he proceeds to ask if she's meeting anyone and she replies negatively, wondering why he wants to know. Smee tells Belle that he just wanted to make sure, proceeding to drag her away, kidnapping her. He ties her to a chair and explains that his job is to procure hard to find objects, in this case, her, before revealing that his current employer is Moe French, her father. The two reunite but he is furious to learn that she is in love with Rumplestiltskin, and so he hatches a plan to send her across the town line, thus losing her memories, via the mine tunnels. Smee handcuffs Belle to a mine cart, telling her that he left the key in the bottom before the cart begins to move and Smee leaves, however, Belle is saved by Rumple and his magic. Gold later kidnaps Mr. Smee and ties him up, having found his red hat in the mines. He asks him the whereabouts of Captain Hook but Smee explains that he has yet to see the pirate in Storybrooke as for some reason, the curse left him behind. }} Smee is shown to still be a hostage to Mr. Gold who drives the servant to the town line in the trunk of his car. Smee begs not to be sent over the town line, calling it a cruel fate to have to lose your memories. Gold reminds Smee that it was a fate he was more than willing to bestow upon Belle. He takes Smee's hat, which is a treasured object to him, and pours a potion on it, he then puts it back on his head and kicks the red-hatted man over the town line - Smee retains his memories. Gold's experiment having been a success, he lets Smee go. Mr. Smee is later reunited with Hook in Storybrooke and made to steal Baelfire's shawl for him, which would have allowed Rumple to leave town. When Gold encounters Smee, he pins up to the wall by his throat, stopping him from leaving town. Smee admits to not know anything of Hook's whereabouts when asked and Gold renders this typical as Hook knows exactly what Smee is: a sniveling rat. At this, Gold turns Smee into a rat with magic and tells him to scurry off. His red hat is left discarded. 'Before the Second Curse }} After the Dark Curse is undone by Regina, William Smee returns to the Enchanted Forest where he is once again a man, having lived as a rat in Storybrooke for quite some time now. He quickly reunites with Captain Hook and some of his old pirate crew, but they're unable to locate the Jolly Roger, and so they make money by robbing rich people's carriages. One night, they are celebrating a successful haul and Smee reveals that he and the boys pitched in for a little treat for their captain - the prostitute at the bar. Hook leaves with her but does not bed her, still in love with Emma Swan. Soon enough, he's knocked out by Ariel, who thinks he kidnapped her prince, but she only thinks this because he was taken aboard the Jolly Roger, which, as it's soon unveiled, is under the control of Black Beard. Hook and Smee decide to follow him, despite Smee's fears in doing so, not wanting to cross the world's most cutthroat pirate, and Ariel tags along, wanting to reunite with her true love. Ultimately, Black Beard is killed and Hook takes back the Jolly Roger, with Smee as his right-hand man, but Ariel doesn't find her prince and feels betrayed because Hook killed Black Beard before he could offer up information. She swims away in the ocean, hoping to locate the island where Prince Eric is being kept. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} After Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, casts another Dark Curse which returns everyone to Storybrooke without any memories of what they did during the past year in the Enchanted Forest, Smee soon finds Hook, who he discovers managed to escape their old land before the new curse hit, meaning his memories are in tact, but Hook refuses to speak of anything that happened. Smee tries to convince his captain to go back to the pirate life, but Hook refuses. Smee persists, but Hook reveals that he has no intention of leaving Storybrooke, telling his right-hand man only to question his reasons at his own peril. Smee understands and leaves, and as he does so, Emma approaches Hook with her son, Henry. She sees Smee and asks if he used to be a rat; Hook confirms it, adding that, in many ways, he still is. }} When Hook decides it's safest to get Henry out of Storybrooke in order to escape the Wicked Witch's wrath, he escorts the young man down to the town docks, where Smee is waiting. He introduces his right-hand man by name, and Henry realizes that it's the same as the character from Peter Pan. Smee takes this to mean that Henry has his memories back, but soon realizes that Henry has merely seen the Disney film many times. It is then explained that Henry will be sailing with Smee back to New York, and the young man realizes that they'll be stealing a boat, however, before the plan can go into action, a swarm of flying monkeys attack. Hook tells Smee to get the boy to safety whilst he fends them off, but Emma, Snow, Charming and Regina turn up in the nick of time to kill the rest of them. Ultimately, Henry's memories are returned and the curse is broken, meaning the missing year remains in tact within everyone's heads, including Mr. Smee's. }} When Emma and Hook fall down the now defeated Wicked Witch's active time portal, they end up in the Enchanted Forest of the past and accidentally make it so Snow White and Prince Charming never met. Not having robbed the prince's carriage, Snow goes to Black Beard in order to pay him for safe passage to a new land, but he refuses, and Hook realizes that he can pose as himself from the past and offer Snow a new deal, orchestrating it so time is put right again. Whilst he does this, the Hook of the past needs to be distracted, and so Emma flirts with him. Smee is sweeping on the ship whilst present day Hook meets with Snow White down below, confused as to why his captain is wearing a different vest. Hook of the past then walks aboard the ship with Emma, much to Smee's confusion for he doesn't know how Hook has managed to be in two places at once, nor how he keeps changing vests. However, Hook of the past orders Smee to leave, wanting privacy so that he may share a "night cap" with Emma, and Smee obliges. However, Hook of the present knocks out his past self, becoming jealous when he sees Emma kiss him. Time is put right again, and Emma and Hook return to the present. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 317 01.png Promo 317 02.png Promo 620 08.png Promo 620 11.png Promo 620 13.png Promo 620 17.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Pirates Category:Season 7 Characters